Transformers (2007 film) (Trachodon56)
You know what Transformers: The Movie has taught me? The Transformers 2007 film could have been slighty more Cybertronian focused, though still have the military be involved. So why not trhough my hat into the ring? Plot 65,500,000 B.C. The Great War has ravaged Cybertron for the AllSpark since 150,000,000 B.C. (84,500,002 years). For the universe's sake, the Autobots launch the AllSpark into space. However, Megatron went into space to retrieve it, but crash-landed on Earth (specifically Late Creataceous Antartica) where he went into statis lock due to the wasted energon reserves. 65,499,999 B.C. Back on Cybertron, the Ark & Nemesis (built by the Autobots & Decepticons respectively) to find the AllSpark & Megatron. Though it took another Earth year to load the supplies. 65,499,998 B.C. The Ark & Nemesis crash land on Earth, each side's respective ship blocking them from exiting their creations because of extensive damage. Both sides had to endure 65,502,005 years trapped in said spacecrafts with enough energon to keep them from going into stasis lock. 2005 A.D. Shockwave manages to get power back to the Nemesis. He then presumes to scan native vehicular forms to avoid capture & study (which Skywap doubts will happen). Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp scan jets; Shockwave chooses a tank as his alternate form, Dropshot a missile launcher truck, Lugnut a bomber plane, Tidal Wave a battleship, and Sideways a sports car. The Decepticons then proceed to conquer North Korea for control over their nuclear missiles (Shockwave extremely impressed by their destructive capability). Meanwhile, a U.S. government spinter cell tries to predict what these "living machines" will attempt to do next. 2006 A.D. The Autobots finally manage to escape the Ark (cutting a hole through it). Optimus Prime suggests to scan new vehicle modes (not wanting to take the risk of capture, following the same idea Shockwave had). Optimus scans a semi-truck, Ironhide a dump truck, Bumblebee & Cliffjumper sports cars, Jazz a muscle car, Brawn a sports utility vehicle, Inferno a fire truck, and Prowl a police car. The team begins to search for the Decepticons. 2007 A.D. The Decepticons find Megatron and proceed to trap the Autobots in Detroit. The plan goes as follows and a battle across Mischigan ensues. Prowl races Sideways through the streets until he corners him in an ally where he shots his spark chamber, killing Sideways. However Dropshot pulls out his gun ands blows off Prowl's upper half, killing him. Meanwhile, Shockwave & Lugnut battle Inferno & Brawn where the 2 are out matched and forced into retreat. The Seekers corner Bumblebee & Cliffjumper, but all 3 are shot down and Skywarp & Thundercracker flee the scene. Starscream still fights to the bitter end. Meanwhile the government splinter cell manages to catch up with the madness and pursue Tidal Wave where one jet crashes through the giant's neck, leaving his frame decapitated. Ironhide & Optimus battle Vehicons in the streets and are matched until Megatron shoots Optimus, sending him flying. Optimus decides that the only way to defeat Megatron is to use the Matrix of Leadership. It works as Megatron loses his stength and is restrained to Lake Mischigan where he drowns. Starscream arrives to save Megatron too late and mourns his master's death. He promises to carry on with what he has started and calls a full on retreat. The Autobots mourn the loss of Prowl, and decide to conduct a search for the remaining Decepticons. Characters Autobots *Optimus Prime - Mack Titan semi-trailer truck *Ironhide - Liebherr T 282B haul dump truck *Bumblebee - Bugatti Veyron sports car *Cliffjumper - Dodge Stratus sports car *Brawn - Range Rover sports utility vehicle *Jazz - Chrysler Hurst 300 muscle car *Inferno - London Fire Brigade truck *Prowl - Ford Mustang police car Decepticons *Megatron - T-90 tank *Shockwave - Leopard 1 tank *Dropshot - Astros II MLRS missle launcher truck *Lugnut - Boeing B-17 Flying Fortress bomber plane *Tidal Wave - Battleship *Sideways - Toyota Celica GT-Four sports car Seekers *Starscream - F-16 Fighting Falcon fighter jet *Thundercracker - F-16 Fighting Falcon fighter jet *Skywarp - F-16 Fighting Falcon fighter jet Voice Actors *Corey Burton - Brawn, Shockwave *Dan Gilvezan - Bumblebee *David Kaye - Lugnut *Doug Parker - Tidal Wave *Dwayne Johnson - Cliffjumper *Frank Welker - Megatron, Prowl, Skywarp *John DiMaggio - Jazz *John Stephenson - Thundercracker *Mark Ryan - Ironhide *Nolan North - Dropshot, Sideways *Peter Cullen - Optimus Prime *Steven Blum - Starscream *Yuri Lowenthal - Inferno Category:Movies Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Fan Fiction